Haunted
by gothic antagonist
Summary: It's House's 50th birthday...but House is anything but happy. Slightly fluffy towards the end. :3


**A/N~ So this story sorta proved that I can't do a drabble for Wilson/House to save my life. Oh well, I'm sure none of you mind. :) I know I need to update Lovestruck, but...I just haven't had the inspiration to. It's a lot of pressure, you know. I needed something to help me get the juices flowing, so when an idea came to me tonight I just...went with it and this was born. So...yeah!**

**Lyrics that are included are to "Haunted" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**I own nothing but the storyline. Yay~  
**

**

* * *

**It was early in the morning, but James Wilson was never the type of man to let the day sneak up on him. He made the most of every moment, and that meant he was up before the crack of dawn to prepare for work. Today he had a mission - get his check-ups/paperwork done early to help set up for a birthday party.

After all, it isn't everyday your best friend turns fifty.

**~*W&H*~**

House woke up that morning late, which wasn't exactly different from any other day. This particular day, however, left him wanting to just roll over and skip work. That wasn't really any different either, but the tears in his eyes and the pain he felt in his heart were indicative of his sadness. He wasn't happy.

Today was his birthday. Normally he'd harass his minions into giving him extravagant gifts and whatnot...but today he just wasn't in the mood.

The song on his radio emanated his pain perfectly, but instead of slamming his hand on the snooze button to shut it up, he increased the volume and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as the words filled his ears.

_Louder, louder...voices in my head_  
_Whispers taunting...all the things you said_  
_Faster the days go by and I'm still..._  
_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here_

_Time...in the blink of an eye_  
_You held my hand...you held me tight_  
_Now you're gone and I'm still crying_  
_Shocked, broken...I'm dying inside..._

House instinctively reached for the snooze button as soon as tears began to flood his eyes. He sat up slowly and swung his legs over the edge of his bed as he stared at the floor. His life was more than half over... and he still hadn't found the person he was meant to spend his life with.

Or rather...he hadn't admitted his love for them yet.

**~*W&H*~**

Wilson had finished his paperwork early and was now busy getting ready to leave again. In the hustle and bustle of his usual morning routine, he hadn't really noticed the absence of the man of the hour. In fact, it wasn't until he was about to lock his office door that he realized this.

Suddenly overcome with worry, he pulled out his cellphone to check it, only to find the picture of him and House when they'd gone to a concert together. Rocker tees, bracelets, and grins that would make the Joker cower in fear. That picture always made him smile for some reason, and this time was no different. Unfortunately, that euphoria only lasted a few seconds, because the worry swept over him again.

Making his way downstairs, he walked straight for Cuddy's office. Perhaps she had heard from him.

"Nope, he hasn't called in or anything." The woman shrugged it off. "I just figured he was playing hooky because today's his birthday. It's a shame though, I actually bought him a gift."

"Oh..." His heart raised the worry level to Defcon 2. "I think I'll swing by his place. I'm finished with my work for the day."

"Alright. Let me know one way or the other, okay?"

Wilson nodded before turning tail and hurrying out.

**~*W&H*~**

The door was slightly ajar when Wilson walked up to House's apartment. He gently opened the door and voiced a gentle "Hello?" before walking in and shutting the door behind himself. He looked around and felt his heart drop at the sight - shards of glass were scattered all over from beer bottles.

"Who's there?" a voice called from the back. A few moments later, an unshaven man limped into view and paused when he noticed the oncologist in his living room. "...Wilson? Is that...?"

"House, what...happened?"

"Oh, the mess? There was a cockroach the size of your foot. I tried to kill it." House turned to walk away, but was stopped by Wilson's hand on his shoulder.

"Something's bothering you...what is it?"

The genuine concern in his voice brought tears to the confused man's eyes. He looked at the floor and sighed. "I'm...fifty."

"So? It was bound to happen eventually. You look really good for your age!"

"I'm fifty...and alone."

Wilson blinked. The honesty and sadness in his tone surprised him. The sad thing was...he didn't know how to respond to that. "House..."

"Over half of my life has passed me by! I've wasted time feeling bitter instead of being there for the people who actually mean something to me." He clenched his fists and turned to Wilson, revealing his blood shot eyes, red and puffy from fighting back tears. "I'm losing my grip on my life. I'm...so afraid of losing..." He trailed off, wondering if he should continue that sentence.

Wilson stepped closer to him and gently touched his arm. "What? You're afraid of losing what?"

"...You."

The word was so soft that Wilson was unsure he had heard the man correctly. "Me...? You're afraid of losing...me?"

"..." He looked away and nodded. "I feel like I've taken you for granted...and I'm sorry."

Wilson was taken aback. When he had walked into House's apartment, he had expected to find drama... but nothing like this. He was speechless.

"You...mean a lot to me, you know..." House was now becoming slightly uncomfortable, which added to Wilson's _WTF is going on?_ train of thought. "I'm glad we became friends."

"Yeah...so am I."

"_Best_ friends...right?"

"Have been for years."

"Twenty."

"Give or take."

Wilson just stared at him. He was completely lost. Was there a point to this sudden confession, or was he simply too drunk to care? A deep look into the light blue pair of eyes revealed a level of awareness that wouldn't have been present in an intoxicated man, so alcohol wasn't to blame for this. Then...what?

"House...is there something else you need to say?"

The man opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He looked at the walls, at the ground, at the ceiling... His eyes stared right through Wilson, then looked into his soul, as if he'd come up with a way to express his thoughts without words.

He stepped closer to his best friend and gently kissed him on the lips.

Wilson was now blown away. He pulled back but didn't move from his spot. He looked curiously at the man, his eyes expressing neither happiness nor disgust at his friend's actions. "What...?"

"I love you, Wilson."

"I...love you too."

"No, I mean...I _love_ you. You know... _love_ love."

Wilson couldn't help but smile. "What are you, ten?"

House started to grin. "Shut up, we're having a moment here."

"Right." His smile grew as he realized that his friend's feelings were genuine. He wondered how long he had stayed awake at night, mulling this over...debating his true feelings. In love? Not in love? Friends? More than friends?

Oh yeah...Wilson knew those questions all too well.

"So...do you have anything to say? I just poured my heart out to you."

Wilson smiled again. "No...I have nothing to say."

"Of course you don't. The fact that I just admitted I am in love with you means nothing? Are you serious?"

"...House?"

"What?"

He stepped closer and held onto the man's waist. "Shut up."

House smiled weakly. "Alright."

They both leaned in and before they knew it, they were locked into a deep kiss. Emotions that had been locked away in the brunette's heart came raging out of him and they were met by an overwhelming and intoxicating love and desire from the older man.

As soon as they pulled away, both smiled and gazed into their friend's eyes.

"I love you too," Wilson said softly, wiping a stray tear from House's eye. "And House?"

"Yeah?"

Wilson kissed him gently again and smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."


End file.
